A Darkness Victim And An Orphan
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Julia and Brooklyn bump into each other and go for a coffee, feelings are surfacing will there be more 'coffee' later? JuliaBrooklyn


FlamesOfFury-One of my plans for fictions as seen on my profile page. Julia One-Shot. She meets someone she never knew she would get along with. Will love blossom between the two?

JuliaBrooklyn pairing, Chibi McFu's Lost And Found got me into the pairing.

Read And Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade or the songs that are mentioned.

* * *

**A Darkness Victim And A Orphan-FlamesOfFury  
**

A young, beautiful woman was walking down the streets of New York. She was tall and wore a white skirt and had sandals on, she wore a red t-shirt with a thin blue jacket held in place on her back with her right hand.

Her name is Julia Fernandez, twin sister of her brother Raul. Part of the team F-Dynasty which came third in the world championship.

Julia continued walking with Maroon 5 going in her earphones. Raul suggested coming here for a holiday but Julia couldn't really care about it. Raul and Romero were off sightseeing. Hard to believe but Raul had met someone who Julia disliked so she decided to head off today on her own.

She sighed as she continued walking, nothing in the shop windows attracting her attention.

In the opposite direction, a young, handsome man was walking. He was also tall and wore a white suit with small white strips along the rims and across the chest near the buttons which were not done up, a black t-shirt was worn underneath.

His name is Brooklyn Kingston, supposedly unbeatable till Kai Hiwatari beat him in the Justice Five tournament. Brooklyn went on to play the tie-breaker against Tyson Granger where he was completely seduced by the power of darkness that was hidden inside Zeus.

Brooklyn went mental, screaming, power exceeding anything that anyone had ever seen before. There was no doubt that he was one of the most powerful bladers in the world. After the Justice Five Tournament, Brooklyn was deserted his fellow team-mates wanted nothing to do with him after he went crazy.

Now he walked alone with the only album that he could really identify to Linkin Park-Meteora blasting in his ears.

Both Julia and Brooklyn were both head down and getting into the music. Julia-Maroon 5-Must Get Out and Brooklyn-Linkin Park-From The Inside.

They didn't notice each other with their music, both bumped into something. They both fell to the ground, headphones dangling from their chest.

"Watch it!" They both said.

They both looked at who they had bumped into.

"Brooklyn Kingston?" Julia said.

"Yeah…, oh! Julia from F Dynasty right?"

Brooklyn got to his feet, helping Julia up and grabbing her jacket that was now on the floor.

"Thanks…"

Brooklyn took out his CD player and stopped From The Inside and looked up to Julia who had just stopped her music as well.

"So?" Julia said.

Brooklyn just simply smiled. "Do you want to get a coffee?"

"Yeah, alright" Julia replied.

They noticed a Starbucks across the street and went over.

Julia got a seat while Brooklyn went to get the coffee.

'Brooklyn doesn't seem so bad; sure he was that day but…' Julia thought.

"Julia?"

Julia snapped out of her thoughts, greeted by a very seductive smile on Brooklyn's part. His teeth were pearly white as he smiled. Julia smiled back getting the coffee off him.

Julia set the coffee down, holding it getting all the warmth from it. She let go as she saw Brooklyn looking at what seemed to be his shoes.

"So what brings you to New York?" Julia asked.

"Umm, I just heard there was a lot of beautiful sights here but apart from you I haven't seen any…"

"Smooth…" Julia said with a smile.

"Just trying to get a smile from a lady…" Brooklyn replied.

Julia chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, Brooklyn also did.

"So, Julia, same question" Brooklyn said setting the coffee down.

"Just a little holiday but it's turning out to be a bit of a nightmare than a holiday"

"How so?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Well, Raul me this girl…"

"Well you have to have what the heart wants…" Brooklyn said.

Julia nodded but continued "But I don't think she likes him back, I think she's just taking him for a ride, he's so trustworthy of people he can't see their bad side till it's too late…"

"Well, you can't always be there, he has to learn this for himself or he'll just think you're interfering…" Brooklyn said.

Julia nodded taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you like anyone then Brooklyn?" Julia asked blushing a bit as she did.

"Yes, I do like someone…" Brooklyn said.

"Tell then…" Julia said.

"Well, I saw her when I first battled Kai in the crowd, then I saw her again when Kai defeated me then afterwards when everyone was around Tyson holding onto a girl and a boy in a headlock…"

Julia tried not to say Oh my god! As she figured that he was talking about her. Julia remembered being in the crowd when Kai battled Brooklyn the first time. Raul mainly wanted to go as he looked up to Kai after he had beaten him in the first round of the world championships in New York. He was shocked when Kai lost and then remembered that she headlocked Raul and Mathilda from the Barthez Battalion which she did to show her affection because apparently Mathilda had a huge crush on her…

"Julia?"

Julia shook her head. "Sorry…"

"No problem…"

"Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn set his coffee down nodding and smiling ready for the question.

"Want any muffins, two for one deal today?"

Brooklyn and Julia turned their heads to see a woman. She was quite fat, small and wore an apron over her pink blouse which had the Starbucks logo in the top hand corner. A piece of chewing gum was now going around her mouth chewing noisily on it as she waited for Julia and Brooklyn to reply.

"Yes, bring them over" Brooklyn said.

"Anything to make you go away" Julia added as they saw the waitress go behind the counter and reach down to get two muffins.

Brooklyn chuckled at Julia's joke as she smiled. 'He's so cute, I must be the envy of every girl at the minute' Julia's heart pounded as Brooklyn reached across to her hand picking it up softly.

"This is a nice ring…" Brooklyn said. Julia couldn't say anything.

"Where did you get it?"

"Here are your muffins" The waitress said putting them down on the table. She waited there as Brooklyn and Julia looked nervously at each other.

"Oh, bill us later" Brooklyn said.

The waitress walked off and muttered something as Julia and Brooklyn looked at each other, Julia's eyes widened as Brooklyn blushed.

"Anyway…" Julia said breaking off a bit of her muffin and eating it.

"Raul and I have identical rings, to like symbolize our bond as twins" Julia said.

"That's nice; I wish I had someone like that…" Brooklyn said as he took a bite out of his muffin.

Julia frowned. "You're an only child…"

"Yes" Brooklyn replied.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up that subject…" Julia said quietly.

"Well you already have now, haven't you?" Brooklyn replied coldly.

"Brooklyn, don't me like that!" Julia snapped.

Everyone in Starbucks was now staring at them. Brooklyn shrugged.

"I bet your question was how come I was like that when I fought Tyson wasn't it, Julia?"

Julia said nothing as she took a sip of her coffee finishing it.

"Brooklyn, I was not going to ask you about that, I presumed that you didn't want to talk about it, now I'm sorry if I have upset you any way and I hope we can still remain sitting here chatting as I really like… talking to you…"

Julia looked at Brooklyn who had his eyes closed.

"Brooklyn?"

"Julia" Brooklyn said with a smile.

Julia smiled and blinked at Brooklyn and looked down nervously when Brooklyn made eye contact.

"Julia if you want to talk about Beyblade, that's fine by me" Brooklyn said finishing his muffin.

"Ok, are you still a blader, you know that a fourth world championships are coming up and stuff…"

"I wasn't aware that there was going to be a fourth championships, are you competing?" Brooklyn answered.

"It's just a rumour but if there is one I'm not sure…" Julia said.

"But you're a good blader why shouldn't you?" Brooklyn said confused.

"Please, I'm not in everyone's league now" Julia said with a tad anger in her voice.

Brooklyn simply laughed. "Funny that's another one of your qualities!"

Julia smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are…" Brooklyn said as he leaned over getting Julia's right hand, he kissed it. Julia blushed as Brooklyn sat back down.

"Thanks" Julia said.

"Don't put yourself down" Brooklyn said smiling shaking his head.

Julia looked at Brooklyn gaining her a stare back.

"Something wrong?" Brooklyn said.

"Can I bring up the Tyson battle?" Julia said.

"Yes, you can" Brooklyn said face now serious.

"So what really happened?" Julia asked her feelings were unsure as if to ask this.

"When I lost to Kai, Boris was furious, he got inside my head and then I had all these voices in my head as I sat in this room out of sight, I turned off the light so no one would found me…" Brooklyn said looking at the table, his right hand circling the table.

"Did Boris found you?" Julia said worryingly.

"Thankfully, no…" Brooklyn said as he and Julia as if by coincidence both leaned over the table nearly in close contact.

"Who found you, Brooklyn?"

"Hiro and Garland" Brooklyn answered.

Brooklyn and Julia grabbed each other's hands holding them together as Brooklyn continued.

"They were going on about, I had to fight, beat Tyson, do it for BEGA, do it for this, do it for that, I couldn't take it and then I just…"

Julia opened her lips slowly to say something and Brooklyn noticed how beautiful she was, her lips, her gorgeous hair, the physical features on her face, the sheer attitude and vibe she produced from her.

Brooklyn felt like he could now share what was going on and what happened.

'Do I love Julia?' Brooklyn thought.

Brooklyn blushed and his hands became moist, her scent of perfume on her body was intoxicating, the sheer smell was driving him now crazy, he just wanted to kiss her until he couldn't breathe.

"Brooklyn, please continue…" Julia said.

"I just felt like I was a different person, I launched my blade and Zeus just appeared from behind me, Hiro and Garland couldn't believe especially Garland, I'll never forget that look on his face…"

"It's ok…" Julia said as she smoothed her hands on his. She smiled as Brooklyn trembled.

'No one has ever made me feel like this' Brooklyn thought.

"The match came and then I just flipped, the memories of my past, me sitting alone in that swing was just too much to take, the constant shouts of Boris, the snide comments of Kai and my so called team mates calling me a freak, a bastard, I couldn't get rid of this anger, it was liked it was surging through my veins as I battled and I took it out on Tyson…"

"I was always angry when I was a kid; I know how it feels…" Julia said as she kissed his hands.

"Thank you Julia" Brooklyn said.

"The anger was just taking over me, I couldn't stop myself it was like my old pleasant side was going until it was completely gone, I wish I didn't fight that tie breaker…"

"The past is the past" Julia said.

"After all was said and done, we tied and I felt like a new person, I was smiling, having fun Beyblading and that's what it's all about."

Julia smiled as she nodded.

"Can I ask about your life?" Brooklyn said as they still leaned over the table, their hands looking of they were locked together.

"Sure, it must have taken your some courage to share that with me and hope you'll do that again…"

'Again?' Brooklyn thought. 'Does she…?'

"My parents died when I was young and we were put in an orphanage, then we were adopted by the manager of the circus, I was so scared that day when we first entered the circus, Raul was however excited, he had no idea what life was like back then, I was mature even then…"

Julia smiled laughing off her talk. Brooklyn shook his head as they both leaned in and their lips were going for a kiss.

When a cough.

Julia and Brooklyn broke apart looking up seeing the same waitress, the piece of chewing gum still going around in her mouth, her stuck up attitude still showing. Julia felt like slapping her she was just about to kiss Brooklyn Kingston!

"Are you going to pay or not?"

"Yes" Brooklyn said.

He pulled out a note and gave it her she walked off amused by her actions.

"You didn't have to pay for that…" Julia said as she leaned over the table.

"But I wanted to…" Brooklyn said as he leaned over and moved his mouth to the left. He touched her lips passionately.

He held the kiss there.

Julia was pleased beyond happiness. Brooklyn Kingston, one of the sexiest Beybladers alive was now kissing her. His lips were soft yet the kiss was quite tender and tough. The sheer emotion surrounding it that Brooklyn gave off was just enough to make Julia feel like she was in heaven.

Brooklyn was amazed at her Julia's lips felt against his, the softness that they gave to his gave him goosebumps even though he started the kiss. Brooklyn moved his head to deepen the kiss once more, his hand now going through her silk like hair.

Julia felt at peace, no more were the worries of her childhood, Raul and his relationship with his new girlfriend.

Brooklyn also felt at peace, the anger was gone, the bad memories, the fact that most people though he was unnatural were gone, all he thought of now was Julia and how he could make her happy.

Brooklyn broke off the kiss slowly and moved his hand away from Julia's hair.

"Wow" Julia breathed.

"I was just about to say the same thing…" Brooklyn said as he gazed into Julia's eyes.

"But then again, you haven't felt how I kiss; I'm an expert in French kissing…" Julia said as both of their foreheads touched the breathing now sending goosebumps down each other's bodies.

"Can you two love birds leave?" The same waitress was back annoying as ever.

"Fine" Julia said. The waitress walked off as Julia stood up getting Brooklyn's hand and led him out of Starbucks.

They headed out together, hand in hand and were smiling as they walked through the crowds.

"Down here…" Julia said.

Julia led them to an alleyway letting Brooklyn go near a wall; she walked over to him and opened her mouth, her tongue visible.

Brooklyn leaned against the wall and Julia leaned in, Brooklyn opened his mouth as Julia set her lips to his.

Brooklyn allowed Julia's tongue in, he moaned as Julia spread her tongue around Brooklyn's mouth going to each taste bud and corner of his mouth. Brooklyn was over come with pleasure and passion.

Julia was everything he every wanted, her sheer emotion in her kisses, the way she listened, the way she smiled, her lips, her hair, her eyes. Brooklyn moaned as Julia licked his.

Upon doing that she stopped going with her tongue and broke off the kiss.

"That's how you French kiss, Sexy…" Julia said.

"Right…" Brooklyn said short of breath.

"Brooklyn?" Julia said.

"Yes?" Brooklyn replied wanting desperately for Julia to kiss him or come a little closer so he could French kiss her.

"I love you…" Julia said passionately as she put her head to his chest, she breathed in and smiled.

"I love you too, Julia…"

"I've never felt like this, all I want to do is kiss you, hug you, I just want to…" Brooklyn said before Julia put a finger to his lips.

"Let's go back to my hotel room…" She said as she touched her head with his.

_"For some coffee…"_

Julia got hold of his hand softly and led him back to the main sidewalk.

"I love you" They both said together as they started to walk.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Dedicated to Chibi McFu for giving me a pairing that I think rules. They go really well together. I hope you enjoyed my fiction about them. A one-shot and proud. Hope you review and tell me your thoughts! 

Well bye for now!


End file.
